Hidden in The Shadows
by sinisterspider
Summary: my first story naruto and sasuke have been seeing each other when suddenly their secrets revelead! and who r the group of watchers who plan on taking 'them? read an find out :D
1. the watchers

1: first fanfic ever so be nice pls 2: primarily around little ideas I have while listenin to my music. 3: sasunaruness an maybe if I learn how to write better Ill add a lemon or sumtin ah im no good at these things TTTT 4: I don't own naruto, if I did there wouldn't be so many bloomin cliff-hangers in the anime. 5: many jutsu speak will be in English because If I manage to give up my laziness for a while there should be made up jutsu for my Ocs, oh yeh, many Ocs in this, sorry ; this is set just after tsunade becomes the hokage, in this, orochimarus never managed to get to Sasuke with the cursed seal. So he wont be goin with snake breath anytime soon :D, anyways, story time….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"when do we make our move?"

"soon, or else things may begin to get complicated, we have been here long enough to arouse suspicion, when night falls, we will take them and go. You all remember your parts in the plan?"

A group of dark figures nodded in unison.

"good, then send out a message back to base, soon our lord returns"

A flash in the darkness, and the group were gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konohas number one knucklehead ninja let out a huge yawn and stretched his arms, still aching from last nights mission. As he inhaled his first waking breath of the morning, he was hit by the smell of cooking, after tripping out of bed, getting dressed and brushing his teeth he wandered into the kitchen, where he was greeted by a wave of beautiful smells and an even more beautiful person , the dark avenger himself, Sasuke Uchiha. "morning teme" Naruto said as he hugged the sharingan wielder.

"morning dobe" replied Sasuke, turning round to embrace the blonde kitsune, who in turn flashed him a brilliant smile which he happily returned, this made naruto feel good, just to know that he was the only person sasuke ever gave a real smile, not a sneer, not sarcasm, not a smile that said 'im better than you and I know it', but a real, loving smile.

The jinchuuriki turned his head slightly and took a look at what had made the lovely smell from before, and began to drool at what he saw. Sasuke had made him pancakes, a stack of pancakes drowned in syrup was just sitting there on the counter, looking at him with a look that said 'eat me'.

"WOOOOOO, PANCAKES!!!" was all sasuke heard before his ears began ringing, after managing to fix his hearing he turned to see his beloved blonde already halfway through the pancakes he made. Sasuke felt happy when he saw this, for Naruto wasn't known to eat anything other than ramen, ramen ramen ramen, he went on and on about ramen almost as much as he said dattebayo, almost.

Naruto and Sasuke had been together now for about a month, and yet had still managed to keep it a secret from practically everyone, which was very difficult when Sasuke had to resist the urge to just kiss Naruto senseless in front of their team mate, Sakura Haruno, as well as the rest of his fan girls just so he could get them off his back.

Naruto hated them as much, if not more, than sasuke, mainly because he hated people hitting on his boyfriend and secondly because he could do nothing about it. Sasuke had once told Naruto to try and stop saying odd things in front of Sakura, this made the Kyuubi vessel worried, what if Sasuke secretly like her more than him? Sasuke read his mind and quickly added, that if he had to watch her hit him again he would knock her through the hokage mountain, this quickly made naruto better. "we should hurry, we're already late, Kakashi-sensais probably there already" Sasuke broke the silence.

"mmf mmmmhurff mmmgffuff"

"finish your mouthful before you talk dobe" Naruto gave sasuke a sour look before swallowing the mouthful of pancake. They set off out of the Uchiha compound , Naruto had been staying the night, a routine in which they would take turns at the different houses, today was just Naruto's turn. Before turning the last corner of their trip, Sasuke stopped Naruto and peeked round the corner to see Sakura and Kakashi conversing about nothing in particular. "why did you stop teme? Wh.." Naruto was silenced as Sasukes lips crashed with his own, the blonde gave a small moan as Sasukes tongue slid into his mouth, a minute of exploring the familiar terrain and Sasuke broke the connection, Naruto just looked at him with a lustful look in his eye.

"just one for the mission, at least until we tell them about us" Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto pouted, which turned Sasuke on so much he had to use all of his strength from simply taking the Kyuubi container right there and then. But instead turned the corner and waved to his other team mate and teacher. Followed momentarily by naruto. "what took you two so long?" asked Kakashi.

"lost on the road of life?" Naruto shrugged.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued in the next chapter. Short yes I know but im new to the writing business alright. I don't expect much for this, so just wait for upcoming chapters hopefully they be better.


	2. a secret revealed

1:welcome to chapter 2 :D I hope that this goes better I really do L , again pls be nice. 2: I still don't own naruto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"this sucks" naruto whined. The mission was boring, really boring. Tsunade had noticed that the Kyuubi's chakra had begun to be more present in Naruto's own recently, this was due to he and Sasuke's late night shenanigans, but of course she had no knowledge of this yet. Shortly before admitting to Sasuke about his feelings, Naruto and the Kyuubi within him had become close friends, they had discussions about anything, Naruto would seek the Kyuubi's advice in time of need, and it was the Kyuubi who got Naruto to admit his love for Sasuke in the first place, for which he was eternally grateful.

"stop moaning naruto" Sakura half shouted, causing the blonde boy to flinch. Sasuke had got up and was walking towards her sharingan blazing when he caught site of Naruto shaking his head and making gestures to show the avenger he was fine. Sasuke shut down his bloodline and jabbed another wrapper on the floor with the spiky stick he had (I dunno what they r called TT) "I have to admit dobe for once your right, this is lame" he stated with the same emotionless voice he used in public. Tsunade noticing the Kyuubi's chakra in Naruto caused her to put them on small missions, nothing above a C rank, in order to try and keep Naruto, and more importantly the demon within him, from getting to worked up.

Naruto caught site of his sensei in a nearby tree, reading his 'icha icha paradise' for what must have been the hundredth time, the fox boy leaned down and picked up a rock, not a particularly big one, but one just large enough, he took aim and threw it. It caught the copy nin in the side of the head, having been to engrossed In a particularly naughty chapter of his book, and he landed face first on the floor. This earned laughter from Naruto and Sakura and a simple 'hn' from Sasuke. Later on after the mission was over, the group said their goodbyes to each other and took off to their homes, Naruto and Sasuke went one way, and Sakura went another. Their teacher had simply vanished in the usual leaf swirl. Unfortunately, just after the pair of lovers had turned the corner to get some stress out of their systems, a certain pink haired kunoichi noticed that Naruto had dropped his frog wallet.

Unable to catch up to her team mates in time, Sakura had gone to Naruto's house to return his lost wallet, when she arrived and knocked on his door however, she discovered it to be open. Stepping inside, she called out "Naruto, you dropped your wallet" but to no answer, carrying on into Naruto's small apartment she heard noises, groans and the occasional curse word. Drawing a kunai, she broke through a door and was greeted by Sasuke and Naruto in the act of making love on top of, rather than in, Naruto's bed. For a moment she was just utterly stunned, then she fainted, making a dull thud on the floor. Sasuke and Naruto only noticed her after she fell over and both shared identical thoughts and facial expressions for a second: oh .

Having awoken to a cup of tea made by Sasuke, Sakura thought that she was in heaven, which was swiftly smashed when Naruto walked in and she remembered the reason she had been unconscious in the first place. Her jaw visibly dropped and Sasuke and Naruto began to explain. About ten minutes later and the pair were finished. Upon hearing that they'd been together for about a month she facefaulted. After negotiations she agreed not to tell anyone about them. She left with a broken heart and a craving for ice cream.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just wanted to get this bit outa the way so I rushed L sorry all but the next bit should get to the proper storyline.


	3. a kidnapping

Welcome to chapter 3 ladies and gents. thank you for reading this far if u did. I still don't own naruto. Now ill start writing better. I hope L)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things in Konoha seemed pretty quiet tonight, a group of ANBU were on patrol and were just about to head back to base when an explosion rang out throughout the village. Sprinting off in the direction of the blast they readied their swords and prepared themselves.

"that smoke, its coming from the Uchiha residence?" one with a falcon mask wondered aloud.

"Sasuke Uchiha must be in trouble, he is the only one there" another with a bear mask answered.

"but if Uchiha is the only one there, why the disturbance?" the head of the group commented through her owl mask. As they neared the Uchiha compound, a large blast of fire came hurtling past them, turning the corner they found Sasuke, he looked fine and there were no visible injuries however his sharingan was blazing and his eyes looked panicked. A flash in the current darkness bought the ANBU to attention as another fireball rocketed towards it. Then there was emptiness, all was silent and unmoving, all eyes searching for who or whatever Sasuke was fighting. The ANBU leader spoke first. "Uchiha, what is going on?" Sasuke's reply was hurried and shaken,

"I don't know, he came out of nowhere. He tried to grab me but I managed to get away, then when I realised I wasn't dealing with some chump I fired into the wall in an attempt to get help"

"why not try and run?"

"because.." Sasuke was cut off by a cold metallic voice from somewhere.

"because unless you can run at sixty miles per hour, you have little chance of escape" The group were shaken. The voice rang out again.

"ANBU? Hn, this is getting troublesome. Oh well, cant blame me for trying to keep the street clean" there were 3 flashes in the dark, and when Sasuke turned to see what had happened, he was greeted by the bodies of the ANBU members, all of whom had huge slashes across their chests. Sasuke was terrified, whoever this was they dispatched three ANBU black ops in the same number of seconds, then Sasuke's body went numb and he slumped forwards, only to be caught by a pair of arms….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was worried, he hadn't heard from Sasuke since they left the others at training earlier, and it was unusual for him to disappear and not let Naruto know where he'd be. Naruto decided to chill out on his roof, he'd always go there when he needed time to himself or to think, perhaps Sasuke was on his way right now and Naruto would spot him, this thought gave the blonde boy encouragement. So he popped on a dressing gown and took the stairs to his roof. He was greeted by Sasuke Uchiha, but Sasuke appeared unconscious and he was over the shoulder of the tallest man Naruto had ever seen, easily this guy was eight feet tall, and he had a sword in one hand which must have been six, he was covered in shiny dark purple armour and wore a helmet which covered his whole face and smoothed past the back of his head to an area round his shoulder blades. Naruto was prepared for a rasengan but something stopped him, he couldn't move and was completely frozen in place, then he heard a voice.

"**DO NOT FIGHT THEM KIT, EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE"** it was the demon within, the Kyuubi.

"but Kyuu, I" Naruto was cut short by the demon fox

"**TRUST ME"**

Naruto walked calmly up to the man and then observed the most curious thing, the man lowered onto one knee and bowed formally to Naruto, then his helmets mouthpiece slid away and he spoke.

"Uzumaki san, please come with me" Naruto climbed onto the mans shoulder and looked over to Sasuke, sensing this the man said. "Uchiha san is fine, simply asleep" this relieved Naruto greatly. Their carrier performed a few hand signs and began to run, he picked up speed quickly and then spoke into a hidden headset. "I have archived our primary goal and secondary goal, pull out now"

There were several quick replies.

"hn"

"well done"

"bout time"

"I was just starting to have fun!"

"tough luck Val"

As the man continued to run, a few cloaked figures joined them at the sides. "speed up Eva, if we are caught we can fight but you carry our success"

"yes sir" Eva sped up incredibly, he must have been going at least forty miles per hour, as he began to slow down, Naruto saw a clearing up ahead with a large purple circle in it, before he could say anything, Eva jumped into the circle and everything blacked out…..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
